tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandma Macaulay
Grandma Macaulay (first name unknown) - was Sarah's mother an, therefore, the grandmother of Will and Cal. She is first introduced in Tunnels, and later appears in Deeper. Story In Tunnels she reunites with Will after being separated from him since he was three years old. She tells him about his childhood and daily life when he was in the Colony and shows him pictures of his mother. She seems glad to have been reunited with her long lost grandson. In Deeper, when Will and Cal escaped to the Deeps after Tam's death, Grandma Macaulay is deceived by the Styx, who convince her that Will killed his uncle and kidnapped Cal. For the first time in this volume, she reunites with her daughter, Sarah, and full of hatred against Will, tells her to never call him Seth or his son and begs her to bring Cal home and avenge Tam. After her daughter departs to the Deeps, Grandma Macaulay is killed by the Styx, and more specifically, in the words of the Rebeccas, she is "spread on the pennybun fields" in the West Cavern. Appearance She is depicted as having pale-gray eyes and snowy white and fine hair, which she usually wore in an elaborate bun at the top of her head, held in place by a tortoiseshell comb. She dresses in long-sleeved gowns, mostly plain blue with a white ruffled collar high up on the neck. Quotes * "He's a Macaulay from head to toe and has his mother's eyes, no mistake about it. Hello, Will." (Grandma Macaulay, Tunnels) * "She would have been so proud of you, you know. You were her firstborn." (Grandma Macaulay to Will, Tunnels) * "You know, I've never seen daylight or felt the sun on my face. How does that feel? They say it burns." * "So much has happened, Sarah. The Styx have been good to me. They've been sending someone to help me to services every day so I can pray for Tam's soul. They told me you would be coming home, but I didn't dare believe them. It was too much to hope that I might see you again… one last time… before I die." (Grandma Macaulay, Deeper) * "Call him Will, not Seth! He is not Seth, he is not your son anymore. Not after all the harm he's done." (Grandma Macaulay, Deeper) * "We welcomed Will back with open arms, but he'd become a foul, loathsome Topsoiler. He fooled us… all of us, and Tam died because of him .. HE'S NOT YOUR SON!" (Grandma Macaulay, Deeper) * "Whatever you do, you must save Cal. You'll get Cal back, won't you, Sarah? You are going to save him — promise me that." (Grandma Macaulay, Deeper) * "When Sarah's safely on the Miners' Train, we'll shred Waites and his family and spread them over the fields in the West Cavern. Compost for the pennybun crops. And the same for that useless old crone in there," (Rebecca about Grandma Macaulay, Deeper) * "Oh, yes, I forgot about her. She's dead. From unnatural causes. We spread her on the pennybun fields." (Rebecca One to Will, Deeper) Category:Characters Category:Female people Category:Tunnels Category:Deeper Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased